


Ma vie

by cyrialec



Series: Sherstrade Fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fantasy, Language, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, incubus sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: “没有什么能让我做我不愿意的事情，即使是我的生命，也不可以。”





	Ma vie

**Author's Note:**

> 关于Incubus的习性和外貌基本是私设、不具备参考性。设定是探长在遇到Sherlock前一直单身。

即使在成为伦敦警察厅一员的那一刻他曾公开宣誓在上帝面前把一切奉献给自己的事业，可Greg Lestrade活到三十六岁仍是个坚定的无神论者。而他到现在都还记得，他信赖的世界观被推倒重建的那天里所有细节。

Lestrade记得伦敦那时已经下了连续一周的雨。不是夏季那可以将整个城市的浊气冲刷干净的暴雨，而是日夜不曾间断地落下淅沥的雨点，让人心情烦闷。当时他在办一个棘手的案子，一个未成年人在独自回住在兰贝斯区的外祖父家的途中失踪了。Lestrade会原谅自己那段时间都有点上火——来自社会、媒体、警司和自己对急着破案的压力；和他熟悉起来的小天才和刑事鉴识部一个叫Anderson的在调查现场 **又** 杠上了。

结束对路面的观察利落地直起身后，Sherlock对着他扯扯嘴角，眼中闪过矜持自满的神色，只差没在脸上写一行加粗放大的“快来夸我有多聪明”。

连续几天熬夜看案卷又一大早在这种糟糕的天气出来，Lestrade感觉他应付Sherlock的耐心已经耗光了。他伸手捏着酸痛的鼻梁，闭紧眼睛挫败地喊出来：“Sherlock，不管你发现了什么，直接告诉我就是了！”

没有听见对方回应Lestrade还以为Sherlock又在闹脾气，他在心里叹口气，放软声音，“Sherlock，拜托你…”话音在他睁开眼睛的那一瞬间突兀地卡在喉咙里，因为Lestrade看到Sherlock以一个古怪的姿势晕倒在地上，被打湿的卷发贴着前额，路上的泥水弄脏了他昂贵的羊毛外套。

最先划过Lestrade脑海的想法是不信——即使是肩膀上挨了一枪，Sherlock也没过几天就活蹦乱跳了，那两片薄嘴唇里吐出的每句嘲讽都令他恨不得让这臭小子再在病床上安静几天。可打心底Lestrade从未习惯看到脸色苍白、毫无生机的Sherlock，就像他现在这样。

Lestrade咬着牙去摸Sherlock的手腕，他发誓，如果Sherlock是因为在办案之前享受了他用于消遣的“小乐趣”，他就——Lestrade的心一沉：Sherlock的脉搏并不是他想象中不规律的急促，而是缓慢微弱得让他几乎捕捉不到，而且他的皮肤…上帝啊，冷得就像滴落在他们身上的雨。

Lestrade强迫自己冷静下来打了999，在救护车来之前安排他的组员先送取证组的人回去。上车之后Lestrade安静地看着站在Sherlock的临时病床一侧忙忙碌碌的医生和护士，心底盘踞着隐约的他可能会失去Sherlock的恐慌，并不是他特别陌生的感情，但这次却让他尤其不安。

在高个子医生回头的一瞬间Lestrade就下意识挺直腰背，屏住呼吸认真听他将要说的无论什么。医生温和地问他：“探长，他上一次进食的时间你知道吗？”

他的意思不会是……“今天早晨我给他带了早餐，而且在你们来之前我们的法医有看过，他的样子并不符合低血糖昏迷的症状。”

医生冲他点点头：“的确，你这位朋友生命体征虽然有些虚弱却很稳定，刚检查是没什么大问题，回医院后再确定吧。”

Lestrade同意了。

 

*

 

花了半天时间检查的结果还是和医生的最初判断一致：“很健康的年轻人，喝点葡萄糖应该就会好”。因为Sherlock也达不到住院标准，被塞了一袋葡萄糖水之后Lestrade只能叫辆车艰难地把他带回了自己家。

午饭到现在也没吃，Lestrade把Sherlock安置好，先去煮了锅意面。几下吃完后Lestrade收拾干净厨房，放轻动作拉开卧室的门，走到自己床边。

前一天晚上拉上的窗帘他还没来得及动，在房间昏暗的光线中，Sherlock看起来几乎就像是睡着了，他表情平静，那对高颧骨也终于显得不那么咄咄逼人。而这种时候，Lestrade才不得不意识到——Sherlock实在是个很好看的年轻人。

Lestrade有些不自在地移开视线，从床头柜上拿起一瓶葡萄糖水倒了少许到手里的玻璃杯里。他坐到床沿轻轻扶起Sherlock的脑袋，刚把杯子凑到Sherlock嘴唇边，就听到他从喉咙里挤出声音似的虚弱地问了一句：“…Lestrade？”

在Lestrade惊喜的注视下Sherlock慢慢眨了眨眼，“你醒…”

Lestrade接下来的话被打断了，因为Sherlock一只手按着他的后颈一只手压着他的后脑勺字面意义上地把自己撞了过来。牙和牙碰在一起与牙齿和嘴唇撞到一块这两个哪个更痛Lestrade分辨不出来，不过肯定的是，它们加在一起的感受他绝对不会再想体会第二遍了。痛得眼圈鼻梁和脑神经都酸了的Lestrade左手举着杯子僵了几秒，掉线的理性思维挣扎着在他脑海里尖叫，在他终于想起来把Sherlock推开的时候，Sherlock干脆地松开了他。

Lestrade第一反应是看了眼床单和被套，还好，杯子里的东西没洒出来。葡萄糖和布料，两样合在一起会制造噩梦的东西。然后Lestrade就恼火地看向Sherlock，一连串F word已经翻滚在他舌尖上了。

“我在哪？噢，你家，显然。”

“你…”

“晕倒了，我知道。案子怎么样了？”

“暂停了。”

Sherlock看了他一眼，“没关系，加起来的证据对我已经足够了。你要找的是5英尺8英寸左右的白人男性，35至40岁，受过高等教育，工作稳定、收入很高，结过婚但最近离婚了，和女性近亲一起居住，母亲或是姐妹，不过姐姐的可能性更大。推断是第一次犯罪，以作案地点为圆心半径一英里范围内的高档小区为切入点开始排查。那孩子应该还没事。”

“哦…好。”因为Sherlock用了办案时简练强硬的说话方式，和他合作过太久Lestrade下意识都回答了，蓄满的怒气值也因此逐渐走低，让他再提不起要说什么的念头了。最好放弃用一般人的思维去揣测Sherlock的想法和行为动机，毕竟最后头疼的也只有自己。想通这点Lestrade用手势和Sherlock示意他得出去打个电话。

再次走进卧室时Sherlock正在窗边来回踱步，看表情好像在沉思着什么。Lestrade等了一会才问：“还有什么问题吗？”

Sherlock抬起头之后的表情就好像他刚注意到他的存在，他心烦意乱地摆摆手，“案子？不，你一定会找到你的绑架犯的。”

Lestrade耸耸肩，“那我去给你泡杯咖啡？两块糖对吧？”

Sherlock停下动作研究了他一会，没错，Lestrade已经很熟悉这个眼神了，而他这次也成功地没有屈服于自己想要后退的欲望。成为Sherlock Holmes全部注意力的中心，在他的认知中从来不会产生什么愉快的经历，不管是对伦敦的罪犯还是对Sherlock身边的人来说。Lestrade给自己做着心理铺垫，这次又是什么？体重？性生活？心理压力指数？Sherlock就是可以做到精准地挑他们最不想面对的那一项在所有人面前得意洋洋地说出来。常识和天才是有什么夙仇所以才不能兼容？？

“你流血了。”

“啥？”

Lestrade的表情想必很蠢，因为Sherlock不耐烦地皱起了眉毛，但他还是放慢语速重复了一遍，右手食指含糊地指了下自己下巴的方向，“你流血了。”

哦那个啊…Lestrade开玩笑地说，“你醒了就那么高兴见到我？”

Sherlock没有笑。

Lestrade走到浴室的洗手池前用手接着冷水冲了下嘴唇和下巴，嘶…真他妈疼…他看着镜子才发现下唇裂了个口子，嘴唇右边整个都肿起来了，Lestrade禁止让自己去想这个伤口要几天才会好和这会在场里产生怎样的新流言这两件事。Lestrade又冲了好几次才勉强止住了出血，他刚转身想出去，结果一下子看到Sherlock斜倚在浴室门口等他——该死，这个男人走路真的没声音吗？！！

“我有事情要告诉你，”Sherlock垂着眼睛，脸上难得露出有些犹豫的神情，这让Lestrade非常、非常好奇。过了大约半分钟，Sherlock抬起头盯住Lestrade，“我不是人类。”

“你什么？”Lestrade想笑，结果扯动了嘴唇的伤口痛得他吸了口冷气，含含糊糊地说：“你还记得Anderson的气话啊？我会和他谈谈的，我们在现场必须保持专业性。不过你也要尽量别总去主动挑衅他，行吗？”

Sherlock叹了口气，“Lestrade，你觉得我是那种会在意一个三流法医评价的人吗？”

Lestrade在心里答道，“是的。而且Anderson和他队伍的水平是全伦敦一流的，谢谢。”

唉，他忘了Sherlock会读心了。

Sherlock哼了一声，孩子气地皱了皱鼻尖，“Lestrade，我从不开玩笑。”

这倒是真的，不过Sherlock究竟是不愿意还是根本不会，Lestrade就不评价了。Sherlock的眼神很认真，于是Lestrade也试着让自己认真回答，心底却还是存着轻松和好笑的感觉：“好，你不是人类，那你是什么？”

“Incubus, male counterpart of succubus.”这次Sherlock回答得很迅速，似乎已经私下练习过很多次了。

Lestrade沉默地看着他，Sherlock那个实实在在松了一口气的神态让他怎么也说不出“魅魔？别傻了，那你怎么会那么讨人厌”这句打趣的话，作为替代，Lestrade生硬地说：“给我证据。”

“正确，探长。”Sherlock短暂地笑了下，似乎很满意他这时候还记得演绎法的基础。这个小疯子！

Lestrade没想到接着Sherlock的样子就变了。他的卷发里出现了一对深灰色、对称分布的又大又蜷曲的角，角的末尾已经到了他的耳垂边，仔细看的话他耳朵的形状也改变了，更尖也更舒展，而他浅灰色的眼睛此时成了浓郁耀眼的金色，像极了两团熔化在湖水里的金色琥珀。更别说他背后那对扑闪着的黑色蝠翼了，太超现实了所以存在感十分鲜明。

Sherlock慢悠悠地伸出手，本来苍白的皮肤现在接近浅灰色，锐利的指甲形状像某种猛禽，“证据，怎么样？”

比他最过分的性幻想还要火辣一百倍。

“哦，谢谢，我很荣幸。”Sherlock歪着脑袋看着他。

我操，他把那句话说出来了？Lestrade重重地吞咽了一下，心中的冲击和恐惧却因为“这么嘴欠这个生物应该真的还是Sherlock吧”这种想法的出现而减轻了一点。

“Sherlock，”Lestrade下意识地用上了安慰受害人家属时那个温和、理解的腔调，“为什么要告诉我？为什么是现在？”

Sherlock让一部分恶魔的特征再次消失，只留下他头顶那对看上去质感异常粗粝形状却又异常漂亮的角，不得不说，这样做的确会令人放松，至少Lestrade紧绷的肩膀就稍微卸了些力道，让他接收到身体忠实反馈过来的一阵肌肉酸痛。

“因为我快死了，我需要你的帮助，Lestrade。”

“什么？”Lestrade情急之下向前走了几步，“我该做什么？”

Sherlock冲他展现了一个假笑，嗓音一如往常的低沉冷静：“你的确知道魅魔的生存是有诸多限制的吧？”

Lestrade消化了一会这句话，Sherlock的意思难道是…Sherlock需要…“和我做…做…做…”就在Lestrade努力说出那个词的时候Sherlock恼怒地打断了他，“不！你以为我为什么要离群？[1]”

“我需要和你接吻，定期。”Sherlock说这个的语气就好像在说“今天伦敦有雨。”或者是“帮我递一下那份案卷。”

“我…”Lestrade又想后退了，同时也弄不清楚他心底到底有没有生出类似失望或是庆幸的情绪。

“你不是一直耿耿于怀案件的侦破应该归功于我吗，你可以把它考虑成另一种付给我的酬劳。”

糟了，这下滑过Lestrade脑海的是《泰晤士报》头条那种加粗黑体字号的“权色交易”、“惊天丑闻”、“权力腐败”等等词汇。不不不，Greg，停止，怎么看被“色”的那一方都是你自己吧？…好像也不对。

Lestrade看到Sherlock那个自信的浅笑就知道，这家伙已经看出来他拒绝不了了，但Lestrade总归还是想最后挣扎一下，“如果我…”

“没有如果，”Sherlock优雅地走到他面前，弯着眼睛看着他，“我在的时候，你有可能会喜欢上别人吗？”

妈的。

的确不会。

Sherlock唇边的笑容加深了些许，而Lestrade第一千次诅咒起Sherlock为什么会读心。

 

*

 

那一天，稍后的晚上。Lestrade做了煎牛排、烤土豆条和豌豆煮玉米粒，Sherlock意外地对食物不怎么挑剔，但只吃了一点点就表示饱了。Lestrade欣慰的是他终于知道了Sherlock鸟食的原因，以后不用总为这个担心了。

“Sherlock，所有的魅魔都像你这样…”Lestrade看着电视画面，默默咽下“漂亮”这个词，“聪明吗？”

Sherlock陷进了他摆在沙发上的靠枕堆里，表情懒洋洋的好像要睡着了，“嗯？我很小的时候就和我的家人离开了祖籍所在地，不过，他们几个智商都很高。”说到最后他有点不甘心地扮了个鬼脸。

Lestrade在心里做了个笔记，Sherlock Holmes到底不是从石头或是月光中诞生的，“…如果是上帝制造了你们，那你为什么还不相信他的存在？”

“别让我开始，Lestrade，”Sherlock转过头和他对视，一字一顿地说，“你必须记住这点：是我，制造了我。”

Lestrade不知为什么突然想摸摸他的脑袋，于是咬着嘴唇换了个话题，“……以后我是不是得收起社区教会送我的十字架和那个耶稣诞生的陶艺品啊？”

“不用，那些对我没有伤害。”

“那就好。Sherlock，我能再问你个问题吗？Harry Pot…”

“巫师和女巫都是被人编出来的，很遗憾。”

“哦，那…神秘博士他们——”

“别犯蠢了，时间领主也是不存在的。我真的已经暂时没事了，Lestrade，拜托让我回家，我不想继续看这个逻辑漏洞百出的电视剧了。”

“嘿！这可是英国电视史上最受好评的电视剧！”

“那就说明一定问题了不是吗？”

“呃…行吧你说得有点道理。最后的最后，德古拉伯爵…别用这种眼神看着我。好好好，我知道你觉得大部分人都是白痴。我懂了，吸血鬼也是假的、骗小女孩儿的是吧？”

“……那倒未必。”

“……Sherlock你什么意思？你说句话啊……别光笑啊Sherlock…Sherlock ?!!!”[2]

 

*

 

很好，现在整个小组的人都以为他和Sherlock有一腿；Sherlock其实是恶魔；英国有吸血鬼聚居；伦敦的罪犯从不懂得休假这项美德；在明明没有一腿的情况下他和Sherlock还时不时要接吻，Lestrade的生活真是太安定美好了 :)

没有连环杀手也没有新型犯罪，但在Lestrade焦头烂额忙了几天终于没忍住发了个短信后，Sherlock还是过来了。虽然他一副恹恹欲睡的样子，但也一如既往高效地解决了这起被伪装成自杀的谋杀案。

“Sherlock，你得跟我回一趟苏格兰场，官方记录，你知道的。”Lestrade走到靠着墙闭着眼睛的Sherlock身边，柔声说。

Lestrade已经做好了被拒绝的准备所以在Sherlock微微颔首的时候愣了下，但他只是笑起来，拍拍他的肩膀，“辛苦啦，坐我的车？。”

Sherlock摇摇头，“警车，不。我现在去拦车。”

Lestrade看着他走到路边，没穿他那件华丽的羊毛大衣时，Sherlock的背影在伦敦郊区空荡的街头略显单薄。Donovan结束和几个警员的对话走过来冲那边点点头，“怪胎今天怎么了？阴阳怪气的。”

Lestrade压低声音警告，“Donovan。”

Donovan做了一个举手投降的动作，但眼神还是在说她觉得自己没说错。Lestrade一直看着载着Sherlock的黑色的士飞快地驶过街角，“他只是累了。你以后别那么叫他，至少在工作场合不要。这是命令。”

Donovan夸张地挑起一边的眉毛，“命令？”

Lestrade把手插到风衣口袋里，“不是你想的那样。”与他的个人情感无关，Sherlock所做的工作理应得到这种程度的尊重，仅此而已。

进城的时候遇上了堵车，等他赶到办公室的时候Sherlock的笔录已经结束了。“嘿，天才。”Lestrade朝坐在办公室角落的Sherlock走过去，把手套摘下来随意扔到桌上。Sherlock抿着嘴唇站起来，拉着他的胳膊一言不发地推开门往三楼的走廊尽头走，他大跨步急匆匆地走着让Lestrade有时小跑才能跟上。

在整层的人的眼皮底下由着Sherlock把他拖进男厕所八成是个很糟的主意，但Sherlock的脸色真的差到让Lestrade没心思去计较那些了。

Sherlock拧开卫生间的门之后，Lestrade似乎看到小便池那里站着一个挺眼熟的背影，二队的Michael？还是叫Marcus来着？Lestrade还没想出来就被Sherlock推到了最近的隔间里，Sherlock一边锁门一边单手压着他的肩膀把他抵到墙上，于是那个蓝色的背影只成了Lestrade眼底的一道残像，现在他眼睛里映出的全部都是Sherlock专注的神情和放大的脸。

等等！！！想起上次那道许久才愈合的伤口Lestrade在紧要关头抬起手捧住了Sherlock的脑袋，他的声音低到几近耳语，中途还冒出几个气音，“Sherlock，你得…我们得慢慢来，好吗？”

Sherlock无言看了他几秒，温驯地阖上了那双美丽而魔性的金色眼眸，长长的睫毛偶尔颤动。Lestrade放缓呼吸，找着角度贴上了Sherlock的嘴唇——干燥柔软，还有点凉。明明是被神明所厌弃的恶魔，Lestrade却觉得他在亲吻一个神的宠儿、造物主的杰作，令他不自觉地虔诚起来。

Lestrade尴尬地抽出不知什么时候探进Sherlock头发里的手，“好些了吗？”

Sherlock点点头，“你回来得还算及时。”

“为什么不早点和我说你撑不住了？”Lestrade用大拇指擦了下嘴角湿润的痕迹，他并没有打算苛责，但的确因为方才的着急和后怕导致语气有些冲。

Sherlock没有道歉，他从不道歉。但他一旦开始解释了，Lestrade就知道那是他在表达歉意，“我需要数据，我必须知道我的极限。这是一个全新的方法，只有实验才能得到准确的数据，为了排除偶然性我们还需要实验几次。”

“那上次是你的初吻？”Lestrade不自觉地提高了音量，但说完他就立刻只想找台时光机器。

“是的。”Sherlock看起来不是很在意，整理好自己的围巾就打算出去了。

“我…我等下再走。”Lestrade挠了挠脸颊，“我们一起出去就真的再也解释不清了。”

手放在门上Sherlock犹豫了一会儿，还是回头说了句“谢谢”。

Lestrade对他摆摆手，右手握拳压在嘴唇边，在他走后要笑不笑地憋了一会，最后只是拧着眉毛对着空气轻轻骂了一句“小混蛋…”。

 

*

 

实验，一切都是为了实验。

不论Sherlock是把他压在小区公园的老枫树背后、抑或是某个犯罪调查现场一条远离人群的小巷里、还是他的 **办公室** 桌上亲吻他的时候，Lestrade总是在心底念着这句话。

才怪。

Lestrade撑着桌子站直身体，瞥了眼拉下的百叶窗外不断经过的人影，咬着牙压着嗓音对Sherlock说：“下一次，不能在我办公室里！犯罪现场也不行！”

Sherlock坐在他的椅子上，手肘搁在办公桌上双手指尖拢在一起，惬意得仿佛这应该是他的地盘，“那在哪？ **你** 家？ **我** 公寓？”

都怪Sherlock故意制造的奇怪重音位置，本来应该是一个更好选择的地点为什么听着这么不对呢？

“这几次时间不都重合度很高吗？下个月你提前住到我家去就好了。”Lestrade清了清嗓子说，然后不等Sherlock的回复就转过身在柜子里翻着一本在此刻显得很重要的旧案案卷。

在他身后，Sherlock靠在椅背上仰视着他泛红的耳垂，只短促地嗯了一声，修长的手指在桌面上慢而无声地敲着巴赫平均律第一卷第十四前奏曲。将乐章最开始几节重复了几次之后，他似乎终于做了个决定，心里的旋律也直接跳到了下一首曲子——藏不住的放肆的快乐和跃跃欲试，就像压抑了整个冬天的植物一下子开花了。

 

*

 

除了Sherlock的头脑和心，这些年Lestrade对于他最了解的就是…他的吻技。Sherlock是个聪明过头的学生，没过多久Lestrade就已经没什么好教的了。

他们在黑暗中接吻，除了自己耳朵发烫时身体里血液鼓噪起来的声音和不可避免产生的体液交换声，Lestrade还听到过翅膀拍打空气的声响，他尽力不让自己去想象那会是怎样一个画面。

Sherlock通常是他们中自控力更强的那一个，Lestrade大部分时候也能应付不管拥吻的时候有多缠绵，一吻完毕Sherlock就会离开而他们的关系也一切照旧这个事实。只除了极少数、人类别无选择只能选择脆弱的时刻。

Lestrade紧紧地搂着年轻恶魔的脖子，低声念着他的名字。Sherlock对他的软弱没发表什么意见，过了一会Lestrade感觉到他一只手试探性地放到了他背上，轻轻拍起来。

Lestrade有点想哭，但他已经不记得他上一次哭是什么时候了——上一次他被允许哭是什么时候。他只是在Sherlock清爽的香水味里用力深呼吸几次，贴着对方的脖颈嗓音嘶哑地低语：“我真的太糟糕了……”

“你做得已经很好了。”

“我不知道Sherlock Holmes也会安慰人。”

Sherlock环着他肩膀的手收紧了一点，“我只是陈述事实。换苏格兰场其他任何一个人也不会做得比你更好。”

“还不够好！！”Lestrade皱着眉压抑地喊出来。

Sherlock有一阵子都没说话，只是保持着原来的频率轻拍他的后背，让他逐渐平静下来。“Lestrade，知道自己有一天会死亡，我认为是件幸福的事。拥有无数不确定性的生命中唯一可以被确定的事，一种奢侈。现在让你痛苦的是，他们的选择权被迫移交他手。然而我们能做的选择一直是非常有限的，Lestrade。每一次，我们只是在有限的资源里不断争取做一个比上一次更好一点的选择，有时失败，有时成功。不过，当你还相信自己掌握着主动权时，就那么相信吧，为这个罪恶消极的可悲世界带来一点色彩。”

Lestrade知道他不应该感到被安慰，但他还是这么感觉了，甚至露出了这几周里唯一一个真心的微笑。他稍微退开一点抬起头的时候，Sherlock正好也在低头看他，表情非常柔和。

Lestrade的手心贴着Sherlock的面颊，不由自主地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。刚才的吻意味着Sherlock有几周都不再需要这个了，可是现在——也许是他的幻想吧，他的接近像是被Sherlock允许和渴望着的。这是恶魔心血来潮的体贴吗，又或者是……

在心底怎么也赶不走的期待中Lestrade慢慢闭上眼睛，然而就在Sherlock温热的呼吸拂上他面颊的时候——他的手机响了。更糟的是，这是他给场里设置的特别铃声。即使Sherlock之前不知道，看到他的表情也推断出来了。而对于他们来说，案子永远是第一位的。

“我…”

“你…”

“要走了。”

“要走了。”

异口同声地说了两句话之后他们不约而同地停下来，Sherlock咳嗽一声，“我和你一起去？”

“好主意。”Lestrade马上接话，接着先一步打开门等Sherlock出来，再和他一起并肩向前走去。

 

*

 

John，可靠的John，忠诚的John，连接起Sherlock和他周围小世界的伟大桥梁，并且还是Sherlock Holmes亲口认证的他唯一的朋友。 **唯一** 的朋友。

Lestrade知道这不是一个谈话的好时机，他太情绪化而Sherlock从进他的公寓到现在一直在不停地翻美国宪法，年长的Holmes似乎又给他指派了什么任务——不过也许Sherlock单纯只是想在Mycroft面前卖弄一下这位兄长有1%的可能会不知道的知识。

“你 **唯一** 的朋友。”没办法，Lestrade还是开始了。从达特穆尔回来之后已经过了两星期了，再不说出来他觉得自己就要从内部爆炸了，他会试着让自己听起来不那么像个怨妇的。

“噢，John？他很好，道德感很强的医生，很关心我，而且和他谈话能帮助我理清思路和寻找突破口。”Sherlock头也不抬，语气漠然地回应。

“是这样？”老天，Lestrade失败了，他听起来不仅像个怨妇，甚至还是一个妒妇。

Sherlock终于从大部头上抬起视线，疑问地说：“怎么了？”

Lestrade于是又耐心而执拗地重复了一次：“你唯一的朋友？”

Sherlock眯着眼睛打量了他一会儿，然后装模作样地恍然大悟道：“Lestrade，你是在嫉妒John吗？”

“操你。”

“别担心，辛德瑞拉，你还是爸比最爱的宝贝女孩儿。”

“你给我闭嘴！！”

Sherlock拍拍他旁边的座位，心情很好似的拖着声音：“Lestrade——过来。”

“为什么？”

“请？”

这不公平，为什么一个恶魔能露出这么可爱的表情？Sherlock到底对着镜子练习过多久？？

坐下之后Lestrade还是固执地不去看他，Sherlock把手放到他手上，“Lestrade，你真的不明白你对我来说意味着什么吗？”

古蛇在诱惑人类之母吃下分别善恶之果的时候，用的应该就是这种真诚又甜蜜的语调。

机会总是稍纵即逝，这还是他们第一次谈论这个话题。 Lestrade的手指僵了一会，干巴巴地回答：“可是你从来不告诉我。”

“没错，因为我不相信人类的语言——尤其是誓言，太多陷阱、歧视和附加意义。我倾向于用我的方式来表达。”

Lestrade翻了下手腕主动捉住他的手，侧头对上Sherlock的凝视，“……当你觉得可以相信它们…相信我的时候，要第一个告诉我。”

“好。”

Lestrade大概是中了看到Sherlock的笑容就会心跳加速的魔法了。

“那你告诉John了吗？”

“你是指我的身份？还是 **我们** 的小秘密？”

“…Sherlock!”

“都没有。当我认为它们与我和John的关系直接相关时，我会告诉他的。”

“好…实话，Sherlock，你知道我的first name吗？”

“…Glenn?”

“……………”

 

*

 

遗憾的是，Lestrade还是没有等到Sherlock转变心意的那天，John也没有等到属于他的真相。

Lestrade握着手里的茶杯，汲取着热量仿佛也能汲取一点开口的勇气。不过，John一直都是那么坚强，这位前军医打破了沉默：“Greg，还撑得住吗？”

他泛青的黑眼圈和糟糕的脸色让Lestrade以为自己是在照镜子，所以“还好吗”这种虚假的问题他们都说不出口。

“勉勉强强。”Lestrade说完就喝了口红茶。是他放的糖不够，还是他的味蕾已经退化到尝不出甜味了？真苦。

“我还是有种感觉，他并没有真的——”John停顿了几秒钟，“死了。”

Lestrade扯扯嘴角，“是啊，我也觉得他只是…离开了。可能离得太远了。”

[感情用事。]他耳边又传来Sherlock嘲讽的评价。

John也端着杯子喝了一口，他点的是浓缩咖啡，“我猜，没准哪一天他又会没心没肺地蹦跶着出现了。”

[证据，John？]Lestrade告诉Sherlock他该闭嘴了，既然待在他脑子里就得听他的命令。

“没错，他就是这种家伙。死性不改的drama queen。”Lestrade怀念地弯起眼睛，如果说还有谁能用现在时和他一起讨论Sherlock，那就一定是John了。

“不讲道理的diva，永远都要待在你注意力的最中央，”John笑着补充，“而且和他待在一起的时间久了，每次都要装作被吓到或是惊喜也还是挺难的。”

“如果哪一天他真的回来了，肯定也是憋足了劲打算要吓坏我们所有人。”

John撑着下巴，疲倦地眯着眼睛，“有可能他会扮成一个卖二手书和古董本的老书商来敲我的家门，等我不耐烦要轰他走的时候突然扯下假发笑眯眯地看着我。”[3]

“也有可能他会在我们吃饭的时候化妆成侍者的模样，等我们毫无察觉地点完菜抬起头的时候，他就可以笑着欣赏我们惊呆的样子了。”

“是啊。”

他们相视一笑，白色的阳光透过落地窗照在他们身上，却没有带来丝毫热量。

 

*

 

Sherlock正式回到伦敦后不久，Lestrade公寓的门被再次敲响了。第二次单独见面，Lestrade体会到的感觉更强烈了，Sherlock他的确有什么地方变了。

电视的音量被他调得很低，Lestrade的注意力也不在那一帧帧色彩鲜艳的画面上，只是他一个久远的习惯，为了让自己的公寓显得不那么…安静。Sherlock没有说明来意，只是盘着腿窝在他的沙发里，左手手指支着下巴，另一只手随意翻着Lestrade带回家打算写完的结案报告草稿。沙发那端他投过来的视线让Lestrade不自在地缩起藏在拖鞋里的脚趾。Sherlock在看他，这对他来说并不是很陌生的场景，因为Sherlock以前经常会不自觉地盯着他周围的某个物体，视线放空陷入自己的思绪中。Lestrade有时恰好就是他视线的终点。

但是所有那些和现在Lestrade感受到的都不一样。Sherlock变得更柔软了，也更坦率了。他仿佛想要把整个赤裸的、毫无防备的自己都通过这凝视放到Lestrade面前供他掌控和裁决。这项权利太大，即使是来自恶魔的诱饵也实在太过了，即使是一个最正直的人，也会因为被给予这项特权而膨胀甚至迷失。

Lestrade不安地眨着眼睛，他从来都不知道，比Sherlock审视犯人的眼神更有杀伤力的是他注视情人的眼神——一半时候在宣称“你是我的”，另一半时候在哀求“别离开我”。

是的。

不会的。

Lestrade不知道该怎么告诉他以前那个Sherlock并没有什么不好，他知道Sherlock给自己筑起的层层高墙内藏有一颗珍贵的赤子之心，只是偶然被他瞥见就足以让他爱上他。Lestrade不知道这两年Sherlock到底经历了什么，不知道为什么他看起来那么疲倦，也不知道为什么他身上会有那么多伤痕。Lestrade为他感到难过，也为他感到害怕，Sherlock，你知不知道心就是用来碎的啊！[4]你终于学会了人的温情，骄傲地想要向他们证明自己是一个同类，却还是没有学会人的狡猾！他们…我们从不会这样天真又热切地捧出自己的真心，等待着被拒绝、被伤害。

Lestrade想告诉Sherlock，他从来不需要向任何人证明什么，尤其不需要向他证明什么。

Lestrade想告诉Sherlock他有多爱以前的那个他，某一天他也一定会爱上现在这个他。作为一个完整独立的个体，他的棱角、他矛盾的个性和他永远吸引着他去探索的闪闪发光的灵魂。

Sherlock抬起手放到他的肩膀上，“Lestrade，看着我。”

Lestrade不愿意，但他一直对Sherlock请求的语调没辙。

他们的视线接触了，Lestrade觉得自己仿佛要融化了。

当Sherlock慢慢靠过来的时候，Lestrade僵着脖子被蛊惑了似的动弹不得，但他毕竟没有，所以还是在最后一秒撑在Sherlock胸口止住了他的动作。Lestrade没有很用力，可Sherlock依然停下来了。

“怎么了？”Sherlock的声音很低，垂着眼睫看着Lestrade横在他们之间的左手。

“……”Lestrade诅咒自己这个该死的语言应变能力，“这次还…还没到时间呢。”

说完他就眼前一黑，几乎可以看到自己的墓志铭：Greg Lestrade，凭实力单身40年。

让他没想到的是，Sherlock不但没生气反而还笑了起来，手心下传来Sherlock胸腔的震动。

Sherlock笑着握住他的手腕把他的掌心移到了更左的位置，生命最单纯的鼓点规律而急促地震动在Lestrade的手指尖。

“我吻你，是因为我想。从一开始，就是这样。没有什么能让我做我不愿意的事情，即使是我的生命，也不可以。”

这就是——属于Sherlock的誓言？

Lestrade的手指发起了抖，如果不是被Sherlock牢牢握着可能就要随着重力落下来了，“还相信自己掌握着主动权啊？”

Sherlock弯起嘴角，“给世界添点色彩。”

“你是最亮的那一抹。”Lestrade说完便主动结束了他们之间短短的距离，以吻封缄。

Lestrade模糊地想着，当他准备好的时候，他就会把这些都告诉Sherlock。

请不要再露出那样的眼神了，他们中没有谁是更完美的那个，他会让Sherlock知道他值得自己的这份爱，也会努力让Sherlock拥有同样能这么宣言的底气。如果可以，他想和Sherlock一起成长，幸运的话，他们会成为更好的、更适合对方的存在。

真期待啊。

 

_J'irai au plus profond de moi, te faire une place au soleil_

_我愿踏遍自己内心的深处，为你寻找一片安适的阳光。_

_J'irai où jamais on ne va, si c'est pour que tu t'émerveilles_

_我将探访无人问津的处所，即使只为了你的一声惊叹。_

_Ma vie... Ma vie_

_我的生命_ _……_ _我的生命_ _，_

_Ma vie c'est toi_

_你是我生命的一切。_

_Ma vie... Ma vie_

_我的生命_ _……_ _我的生命_ _，_

_Ma vie pour toi_

_你是我今生的唯一。_

_——Ma vie by Bruno Pelletier_

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1\. 这个魔因为设定很porn所以应该很多人知道吧 :D 进入人的睡梦中和他们sex获得生物的精气而生存的低等恶魔。有很多说法incubus和succubus是同一种恶魔的不同性别表现，这篇里设定男/女性魅魔是独立的。Wiki上说魅魔自己无法繁衍，女性魅魔收集男性人类的精液再由男性魅魔携带/变成人类男性的样子和人类女性进行生殖行为，这样有几率生下恶魔的孩子，男性魅魔自己和人类女性似乎也有几率生下孩子。设定里繁衍任务是强制每个魔参与的。  
> 2\. 这个追问得不到回答的梗来自美剧Grimm：Nick向Monroe追问圣诞老人和北极老妖（…）到底是不是同一个人，明明是狼人不小心说漏嘴了却总是坏心眼不回答，看到Nick的表情逐渐惊恐我总是笑个不停233  
> 3\. ACD原著《空屋》的情节。我想象中S2之后他们见面时，John和Greg一定是笑着谈论Sherlock的。  
> 4\. The heart was made to be broken. 出自王尔德。
> 
> ○对宗教没有任何负面想法；对DW也是。  
> ○写了许多他们相处的场景 这个字数让我有点惊恐 超喜欢小恶魔Sherl 又撩又很嘴欠:D 以及对不起 这么porn的设定写得一点也不色情 OJZ  
> ○遇到探长前和那两年Sherlock给自己补魔的方法按我的想法有点血腥，可以自由发散思维。Sherlock的恶魔特征是羊角（盘羊w）+蝠翼+Siren的某些部分；关于Holmes家的成员都是什么生物…我觉得Mrs Holmes是人类，其他三位请按你喜欢的想象。  
> ○SH一定会弹钢琴这么一个无理取闹的设定 虽然被东风妹说了他理解不了但说到他练习的曲子果然还是巴赫吧 十四到十五首的风格我听起来差不多就是秋天到春天XD  
> ○想了想还是说一下Sherlock安慰因为连环儿童虐杀案陷入低谷的探长时他的想法：每个人能做的选择都和他的生物基因、所处的社会结构和后天学习到并反复锻炼的知识和技能有关，人的主动性是存在的但并没有自己以为的那么高。探长觉得他还可以做得更好，但Sherlock认为那已经是他在局限的自我资源里做出的最好的选择了，并且在死亡这件事上并没有“选择”这回事。这样一个观点w 接受讨论。


End file.
